Never, Never, Never Give Up
Never, Never, Never Give Up, also referred to as Never, Never Give Up is a song from the sixth season. A second version was later made using CGI footage as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour on April 22nd, 2015. Lyrics Season 6 version :If you climb the highest mountain, :Cross the river deep, :Maybe you'll find it's never as easy :As it first appears, as it first appears :Just remember not to worry, :Or get down at heart :Never lose faith in positive thinking :You'll be amazed when you achieve :All the things you start, :All the things you start. So, Chorus: :Never, never, never give up even though the going's tough :Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff :No, never, never, never give up even though you're feeling rough :If at first you don't succeed, never, never, never give up :If at first you don't succeed, Then try and try again :Nothing in life is ever as easy :But you get there in the end, get there in the end :So blow your cares and woes behind you :Start a brand new day :Nothing can stop you reaching your goal :If you're determined, you can do it :You will find a way, you will find a way. So, (Chorus) :Some things seem impossible, answers hard to find :No matter how improbable, you won't know until you try :You can do whatever you choose it just takes a little luck :So remember never, never, never give up (Repeat Chorus twice) Never, never, never give up! YouTube World Tour version :If you climb the highest mountain, :Cross the river deep, :Maybe you'll find it's never as easy :As it first appears, as it first appears :Just remember not to worry, :Or get down at heart :Never lose faith in positive thinking :You'll be amazed when you achieve :All the things you start, :All the things you start. So, Chorus: :No, never, never, never give up even though you're feeling rough :If at first you don't succeed, never, never, never give up :If at first you don't succeed, Then try and try again :Nothing in life is ever as easy :But you get there in the end, get there in the end :So blow your cares and woes behind you :Start a brand new day :Nothing can stop you reaching your goal :If you're determined, you can do it :You will find a way, you will find a way. So, (Chorus) :Some things seem impossible, answers hard to find :No matter how improbable, you won't know until you try :You can do whatever you choose it just takes a little luck :So remember never, never, never give up (Chorus) :Never, never, never give up even though the going's tough :Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff :No, never, never, never give up even though you're feeling rough :If at first you don't succeed, never, never, never give up Never, never, never give up! Characters Model Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * Butch * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley * The Barber YouTube World Tour version * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Spencer * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Stephen * Porter * Gator * Winston * Diesel * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Harold * Trevor * Jack * Sir Topham Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * Sir Robert Norramby Episodes Model Series * Duck Takes Charge * A Close Shave * Ghost Train * Woolly Bear * A Scarf for Percy * The Trouble with Mud * Trust Thomas * Toby's Tightrope * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Fish * Something in the Air * A Surprise for Percy * Twin Trouble * James and the Red Balloon * Gordon Takes a Tumble * Edward the Very Useful Engine YouTube World Tour version * The Lion of Sodor * Play Time * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Buzzy Bees * Toby and the Whistling Woods * Emily and Dash * Sodor Surprise Day * Don't Bother Victor! * The Christmas Tree Express * King of the Railway * Scruff's Makeover * Gordon Runs Dry * Henry's Hero * Percy's Lucky Day * Away From the Sea * No More Mr. Nice Engine * Thomas' Shortcut * Tale of the Brave * Spencer's VIP Deleted and Extended Scenes * Duck Takes Charge - A close-up deleted scene of Gordon at Knapford. * A Close Shave: ** The scene of Duck swerving to miss the red coaches has been extended. ** A deleted scene of The Barber after he shaving foam into Duck's face. * Ghost Train - A close-up deleted scene of Toby at Tidmouth at the end of the episode. * Woolly Bear - A close-up deleted scene of Percy smiling when he and Thomas are arguing. * A Scarf for Percy: ** An extended shot of Percy approaching the trolley ** An extended shot of Percy crashing into the trolley. ** The way the jam fell on Percy is different. * The Trouble with Mud - The scene of James reaching the top of Gordon's Hill has been extended. * Trust Thomas: ** A deleted scene shows Edward passing through Tidmouth Sheds with Thomas on the Breakdown Train. ** An alternate shot of Thomas approaching the pond. ** The scene of Thomas sinking has been extended. * Something in the Air - An extended shot of Henry's vans falling in the sea. * A Surprise for Percy - A deleted scene of Percy pulling the trucks up the hill. * Twin Trouble - The scene of Douglas pulling up alongside Donald after the crash has been extended. * Gordon Takes a Tumble - A deleted scene of the scarecrow's arms moving although this could have been specially animated footage. Trivia * The scenes of James, Donald and Douglas at the end are mirrored. * The shot of James going up Gordon's Hill from The Trouble with Mud is reversed, as steam is shown returning to James. * In Japan this song is called "Never Give Up". * The CGI Series version of the song excludes the lyrics "Even though the going's tough don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff. No, never, never, never give up" three times, with the exception of the last verse - in which case, it is used once. * The album release is at a lower key. Goofs * The number 10 goes to Donald's tender, even though he is number 9. Both accidents for the Twins shown are experienced by Donald. In Other Languages Home Media Releases US * Roundhouse Rhythms * The Greatest Stories JPN * Original Songs 1 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long THA * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long (Thai DVD) CDs *Thomas' Train Yard Tracks (low-pitched) Gallery Model Series File:NeverNeverGiveUpTitle.jpg|UK Title Card File:NeverNeverGiveUpJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:NeverNeverGiveUpAlternateJapaneseTitleCard.png|Alternate Japanese title card File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp1.png|Douglas File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp2.png|Donald File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp3.png|Duck File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp4.png|Toby File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp5.png|Percy File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp6.png|James File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp7.png|Gordon File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp8.png|Henry File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp9.png|Edward File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp10.png|Thomas File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp11.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure1.png File:TrustThomas39.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp12.png File:TrustThomas43.png File:TrustThomas44.png File:TrustThomas45.png File:TrustThomas46.png File:TrustThomas51.png File:TrustThomas47.png File:TrustThomas50.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp13.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp14.png|Edward and Thomas File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp15.png File:Fish28.png File:SomethingInTheAir47.png File:SomethingInTheAir49.png File:SomethingInTheAir51.png File:SomethingInTheAir52.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp16.png File:GordonTakesaTumble36.png File:GordonTakesaTumble40.png File:GordonTakesaTumble41.png File:GordonTakesaTumble42.png File:GordonTakesaTumble43.png File:GordonTakesaTumble44.png File:GordonTakesaTumble45.png File:GordonTakesaTumble46.png File:GordonTakesaTumble47.png File:GordonTakesaTumble49.png File:GordonTakesaTumble50.png File:GordonTakesaTumble51.png File:GordonTakesaTumble53.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp17.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp18.png File:TheTroublewithMud45.png File:TheTroublewithMud46.png File:TheTroublewithMud47.png File:TheTroublewithMud50.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine3.png File:TheTroublewithMud56.png File:TheTroublewithMud58.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp19.png File:AScarfforPercy37.png File:AScarfforPercy85.png File:AScarfforPercy39.png File:AScarfforPercy40.png File:AScarfforPercy41.png File:AScarfforPercy46.png File:AScarfforPercy92.png File:AScarfforPercy93.png File:AScarfforPercy48.png File:AScarfforPercy55.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp20.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp21.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp22.png File:Toby'sTightrope77.png File:Toby'sTightrope79.png File:Toby'sTightrope78.png File:Toby'sTightrope80.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp23.png File:ACloseShave27.png File:ACloseShave29.png File:ACloseShave30.png File:ACloseShave31.png File:ACloseShave33.png File:ACloseShave32.png File:ACloseShave35.png File:ACloseShave43.png File:ACloseShave44.png File:ACloseShave45.png File:ACloseShave46.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp24.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp25.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp26.png File:TwinTrouble62.png File:TwinTrouble63.png File:TwinTrouble9.png File:TwinTrouble64.png File:TwinTrouble65.png File:TwinTrouble26.png File:TwinTrouble31.png File:TwinTrouble78.png File:TwinTrouble79.png File:TwinTrouble80.png File:TwinTrouble19.png File:TwinTrouble49.png File:TwinTrouble50.png File:TwinTrouble21.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp27.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp28.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp29.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp30.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp31.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp32.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp33.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp34.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp35.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp36.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp37.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp38.png File:Never,Never,NeverGiveUp39.png File:DuckTakesCharge50.png YouTube World Tour version File:Spencer'sVIP60.png File:KingoftheRailway406.png File:Spencer'sVIP63.png File:KingoftheRailway198.png File:Spencer'sVIP16.png File:Spencer'sVIP12.png File:Spencer'sVIP14.png File:KingoftheRailway221.png File:KingoftheRailway222.png File:KingoftheRailway223.png File:KingoftheRailway232.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!36.png File:AwayFromTheSea5.png File:KingoftheRailway224.png File:KingoftheRailway225.png File:KingoftheRailway233.png File:Spencer'sVIP49.png File:SodorSurpriseDay63.png File:TheLionOfSodor54.png File:TheLionOfSodor55.png File:TheLionOfSodor73.png File:TheLionOfSodor91.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine120.png File:KingoftheRailway642.png File:Scruff'sMakeover24.png File:Henry'sHero55.png File:Henry'sHero56.png File:Henry'sHero57.png File:Henry'sHero58.png File:Henry'sHero59.png File:BuzzyBees18.png File:BuzzyBees20.png File:Thomas'Shortcut17.png File:Thomas'Shortcut20.png File:PlayTime27.png File:PlayTime25.png File:TaleOfTheBrave598.png File:TaleOfTheBrave599.png File:TaleOfTheBrave600.png File:TaleOfTheBrave601.png File:TaleOfTheBrave602.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite17.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite32.png File:KingoftheRailway695.png File:KingoftheRailway696.png File:KingoftheRailway697.png File:KingoftheRailway698.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay77.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay78.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay81.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay82.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay74.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay90.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress49.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress50.png File:GordonRunsDry54.png File:GordonRunsDry31.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!27.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods17.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods16.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods51.png File:KingoftheRailway50.png File:KingoftheRailway51.png File:EmilyandDash93.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay98.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay99.png Music Video File:Never, Never, Never Give Up - Music Video|Original Music Video File:Never, Never, Never Give Up - CGI Music Video|CGI Music Video Category:Songs